warriorcatroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxstar
Foxstar is a ginger-red she-cat with black paws, chest, muzzle, ear, and a black striped tail. One of her ears is missing. She also has a scar on her neck, flank, and back. History Foxstar was born to Scarheart and Jasmine. She was very loyal to her clan. As a kit, she and her friends decided to go into the forest. They got attacked by two rougues, Scrappy and Sneer. Sneer dies, and later on, Scrappy tells her that he is her father. Sneer is later reborn as Sneerkit, he joins WindClan, swearing revenge. When she becomes a warrior, she meets a rougue named Darkdawn and falls in love with him. Later Darkdawn joins WindClan. It is noticed that Darkdawn and Sneerkit are related. Sneerpaw is made a warrior, naming him Sneertooth. Foxfire gets very angry and worried. She then told Darkdawn that she loved Cedarpelt. He went insane, but not due to her not loving him. She then has kits with Cedarpelt- Mudkit, a tom named after Mudheart, Foxkit, a she-cat named after her because she looked just like her, Moonkit, a silver she-cat, and Finchkit, a orange tom. After that, Foxfire runs of to become a rougue, saying she had too much cats trying to kill her and her family, and she couldn't take it anymore. She returns days later, but without her kits for a unknown reason. Later, a pack of rougues attacks camp. Foxfire finds Sneertooth, trying to kill her best frind, Mudheart. She scares him away. She finds Darkdawn trying to kill her love, Cedarpelt. She jumps at Darkdawn, making him pass out. Cedarpelt and Foxstar then fight to defend WindClan. The next day, she finds darkdawn sunning himself. She asks if he's crazy. He says. "No. I just hated that i loved you- oops, i mean that i hated it that you didn't love me. I asked my brother, Sneertooth for help, and he glared at me. The glare, it's... it kinda made me go crazy." Foxstar understood what he meant. She spends sometime with Darkdawn and Cedarpelt lots, but her best friends would always be Darkdawn, Cedarpelt, and Mudheart. She helps her Clan recover from the battle with Sneertooth. Later, there is a prophecy saying that more Clans were going to be needed if the others were to survive. She is voted to be the leader of "FireClan." Later, she is at the Gathering. When IceClan and NightClan fight, she yells about the Truce, making the battle stop. She talks first, and after the gathering she talks to Notchear, telling her that she is the best she can be in her Clan. After that, she tries to rescue StoneClan by going through FireClan's Tunnels, wich connect to StoneClan. She and her clan follow the scent of StoneClan, wich is going north. Then she rescues them and tells them that they should battle IceClan, wich is telling them to not dare try to chase out one of the Clans. Eagleface tries to stop her, but she goes on anyways. During the battle, she leaps at Reedstar. She threatens him and kills him once. He looses a life. Then Sneertooth's ghost attacks Mudstar. She leaps at Sneertooth and almost 'kills' him. He dissapears into the mist. The battle stops. Reedstar takes one of her lives when she is alseep. She pins him down and calls him a disgrace. Reedstar frainticlly asks for Crowsplash to kill her. He acts like he is going to, but to Reedstar's horror slices open his belly. Later, when Mudstar is seen not at the Gatherings, Foxstar and some of her Clan goes to see her and talk to her about it and why she decided to not go there again. After that, she goes out to find her kits, and tells Crowsplash to take her spot while she's gone, and Amberstream to be deputy. She tells Darkdawn to be medicine cat, and tells Silvertail to come with her. Family Tree Scarheart----------------------------------------Jasmine | | Foxstar-----------------------------Darkdawn Mudstar | | | | Foxkit Mudkit Finchkit Moonkit Category:She-Cat Category:Fox's Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Leader Category:FireClan Cat Category:She-cat Category:FireClan Cat